Memories
by Healer
Summary: During a fight Rei lost her memory and it's up to Usagi to help her remember.


Memories  
(By Healer)  
  
DISCLAIMERS:  
  
First of all, I suppose that you all know this, but since I've learned a lesson, I'm not supposing and will make this clear for you: I do not, I repeat: DO NOT own neither Sailor Moon nor the characters involving this fic. Got it?  
  
Second, the quote 'I have many skills' is property of Xena: Warrior Princess, or at least that's where I heard it first, I'm just borrowing it for my fic.  
  
Now, I wrote this fic in Spanish, it is called "Recuerdos", then I translated it to English so I apologize for my lousy grammar and my spelling.  
  
There are 9 people in front of Hikawa Jinja, 7 are youmas, the other two are senshis, the battle is tough and there's a clear disadvantage.  
  
"MARS! WATCH OUT! BEHIND YOU!"  
"Thanks" - Said Mars easily dodging the attack and attacking the youma behind Moon's back - "But I could tell you the sa."  
  
She was cut off because of a punch on her head, and then she just faded out.  
  
'''''My Head. owww.shit, I can't see. wait, my eyes are closed, ok, I'll just open them and see what happens'''''  
  
"Rei, I'm glad you're awake. How do you feel?" - The first thing that she saw was this gorgeous blonde woman with stunning blue eyes, just in front of her, but she looked worried. '''''Well, at least I know now that my name is Rei'''''  
"I'm okay, I'm fine, thanks"  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yeah, just a headache"  
"Hold on, I'll get you an aspirin"  
"WAIT!. Who are you? And Where am I? Us, um, whatever."  
"What are you talking about?. Rei?"  
  
Rei felt hopeless, then she began to cry.  
  
"I, I. What happened? I don't know who you are, I don't know who I am for that matter. I don't even know if we really know each other!"  
  
Usagi hugged Rei and calm her until she fell asleep. Usagi left Rei resting in her room and then went to the kitchen, she would cook dinner, she had that new skill, Makoto taught her, a lot of passience required; once dinner was ready she went back to Rei's bedroom, Rei was already awake, sitting on a couch on the floor and watching some pictures on an album she had found, Usagi went to Rei hoping that the pictures would bring Rei's memories back. She saw a puzzled look at Rei's face and giggled at that.  
  
"This is your grandpa?"  
"Grandpa?"  
"Yes, he is a very nice person"  
"Ok, If you say so." - After a while there were pictures of them, both together, each one had a story that Usagi willingly told Rei. - "It seems that we really have fun together. don't we?"  
"Yes we do, we spend a lot of time with each other. If you go on with this, you'll find pictures of the others"  
"The others?"  
"Yeah, the girls. Ami, Makoto and Minako, Luna and Artemis too"  
"So, who are they?"  
"Our friends. our, best friends" - Usagi explained who was who, how they acted together, what they do for living, but she didn't say a thing about the powers and Luna's and Artemis' ability to speak like humans do.  
"Wow, that's huge, we. we are so different, how is it that we met and became friends?"  
"Mmmmh, I'll tell you while we eat something, k? I'm starving" - Rei nodded her agreement and then both went into the kitchen - "Well, Luna and Artemis." - Usagi began, then she told everything about the senshis and their powers to Rei. After dinner they decided to go to sleep, while they were preparing their futons Rei continued their chat.  
"And, where are they?"  
"Who?"  
"My grandpa, the cats and the girls?"  
"Ah, on a trip. your grandpa because of the Jinja, the girls went on a training trip with Luna and Artemis, we were going to go to, but I had work to do so I couldn't go, and then you stayed to watch over me."  
"I see. Thanks"  
"No Rei, thank you"  
  
Usagi and Rei had shared bedroom for a while now, they both slept on the floor, it was more comfortable, and a good help for their backs, specially after a battle; Usagi was now getting herself on the futon and in the sheets when she felt Rei's arm around her waist, it seemed strange at first, but after thinking of it for a while, it really wasn't. during winter they always slept that close, but it wasn't winter, they were on spring, but once again Usagi thought, this time was painful to remember. A year ago the newest enemy had discovered their identities and with that info kidnapped and killed Usa's family, she was devastated by that and she used to cry all nights until she fell asleep, during that time Rei curled up next to Usagi like today, to try and calm her, last night after a whole month non crying, Usa broke down, and as always Rei was next to her, now Rei was the one needing comfort, and maybe like an impulse she was hugging Usagi. Thought Usagi to herself.  
  
Usagi woke up with the first rays of the sun on her face, with a warmth feeling of safety, that was when she realized that we was held by Rei's arms, Usagi let herself being held and remembered what had happen the day before, she slightly turned around and got lost on Rei's amethyst eyes that welcomed her to the awaiting new day.  
  
"Morning" - Greeted Rei  
"Morning yourself" - Usagi said back, Rei leaned on Usagi and gave her a tender kiss on her lips, Usagi was surprised by that and she abruptly stood up. Rei was confused by Usagi's reaction but then she realized that she had misunderstood yesterday.  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to offend you. it's just that I supposed. I'm sorry" - Rei got out of the room and began her morning chores at the temple, besides, she wanted to meet the crows.  
'''''I need a shower, a really cold shower''''' Thought Usagi to herself  
  
Rei was at the front of the temple, walking from side to side.  
"Never, please. NEVER suppose in your life." - Phobos and Deimos were near Rei and she began sweeping the entrance to the Hikawa Jinja. - "But yesterday when I was crying she said words that are no meant to be told to a friend." - When she was done at the entrance, Rei sat down and the crows laid on one shoulder each. - "Well, I think it is alright to suppose that you love me, don't you?"- Rei felt the need to watch inside and when she did, Usagi was there, coming to her. - '''''It seems that I know when she's near, uh?''''' - Thought Rei to herself.  
  
When Usagi was by her said and had sat down, there was silence for a while, although it was a comfortable silence.  
  
"Tell me more" - Asked Rei. - "Is it true that I read fire?. How?" - Usagi smiled to Rei.  
"Yes, it's true. about how, I have no idea, You've many skills you know? As a person, as friend and as a warrior. You are Sailor Mars, the senshi of fire, Luna says that's the reason you can read it. though you usually use your flame for research. about the enemy mainly."  
"Oh, and how do I. you know, turn from Rei to Sailor Mars?"  
"You use your henshin pen and say: 'mars cosmic power make up' and then all is automatic, in a strange way." After saying this Usagi's stomach growled and both girls laughed at that.  
"Since you cooked dinner last night, I'll cook breakfast" - Said Rei while she was standing up, Usagi stood up too and didn't let Rei go on to the kitchen.  
"Oh no, you won't 'MICOWAVE QUEEN', cooking is not one of your many skills. I'll cook breakfast for us."  
"What should I do meanwhile?"  
"Well, why don't you try to henshin? Maybe that'll bring your memories back."  
  
Rei agreed to that and after finding the desired object, she went to the backyard near the woods. Usagi was, as she said, cooking breakfast and was happy that today the temple was closed to public visits, this way no one would see Rei using her henshin pen, she was thinking about that when she heard a scream, Rei's scream.  
"I guess she did it, knowing her she will now try to burn down a tree or something" - Usagi wasn't able to suppress a giggle nor hide a wide grin neither. Breakfast was ready, she went out to find Rei and let her know that but instead she chose to sit down and wait. she saw Phobos and Deimos approaching to her and she remembered that Luna and the others would be back in a couple of days, if Rei didn't remember anything at all by then, Luna would be mad for not telling her what happened. another thought crossed Usa's mind then, and she blushed, she remembered exactly what she had said to Rei to calm her down.  
HUSH LOVE, EVERYTHING'S GONNA BE ALRIGHT, I PROMISE. YOU'LL SEE, WE'LL WORK IT OUT HON. DON'T CRY MY LOVE, I'M HERE, PLEASE DON'T YOU CRY'''''  
"No wonder she thought we were lovers" - Usagi said aloud standing up abruptly and turning around so she was facing the temple - "And I thought I was doing a great job hiding my feelings toward her, and here I am, at the time she actually needs me, my tongue slips . I suppose calling her 'LOVE' was really obvious. gee. What am I going to d." - She was cut off by a hand on her shoulder, she turned around to see Rei there. - "I didn't hear you come"  
"Another of my many skills, I guess"  
"How long you've been here?"  
"Since 'Hiding my feelings toward her.' " Usagi blushed furiously at that and then Rei leaned on her.  
"Eh.. breakfast is ready" - Usagi said going into the kitchen  
'''''What is she afraid of? I love her too'''''  
  
Breakfast was uneventful, just as meal and dinner, now kitchen was clean and Rei went to find Usagi who was in the sacred fire room.  
"'Sagi. What is it Usa-chan?"  
"Rei, come have a seat, I should tell you everything" - Rei obeyed and listen carefully to what Usagi was saying, she paid special attention to her two, actually 3 deaths, how Usa's family was murdered, the reason they lived together and specially about Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion, when Usagi told her about Tuxedo Kamen and Mamoru, Rei couldn't face it anymore and ran away to the woods, leaving Usagi alone. It was late an Usagi ran after her, silently thanking to her mother(Queen Serenity) that the full moon illuminated the path enough for her to follow Rei's footsteps, she was so worried about the love of her life that she couldn't hear the soft - "YOU'RE WELCOME MY CHILD" - that came along with the wind.  
  
After a while Usagi finally found Rei, she was on a big rock, she slowly approached to her beloved and when she was to speak they were attacked by 3 youmas, Usagi didn't waste her time and henshin, gaining in that way the attention of two of three, the third one dared to attack Rei, Usagi was furious about that and used her tiara to safe her, although she couldn't destroy the youma.  
  
"How you dare to attack a couple of girls with serious existential problems to solve, and specially on a night as beautiful as this. above all you ATTACKED the person that I care for and love the most in the world, I won't forgive you that. I'm Sailor Moon and I'll punish you in the name of the Moon."  
  
The youmas charged into Sailor Moon who dodge each punch, however she soon was surrounded, and about to die so she closed her eyes.  
  
"Fire Soul!" -With that one youma was turned to dust, Sailor Moon open her eyes and saw Mars standing there.  
"I was afraid that you wouldn't make it. thanks Mars"  
  
The other two youmas decided to attack one senshi each, the girls did a great job as a team making the youmas to hit each other but it was enough for games. Both senshis nodded at the same time and knew exactly what to do.  
  
"Moon Tiara Action!"  
"Fire Soul!"  
  
And then the youmas were dead. Rei walked to Usagi, both in their normal outfit.  
  
"Thanks" - Said Rei  
"You have nothing to thank, I wouldn't had made it without you. we're a team. . A great team."  
"That happens after years of practice Odango Atama" - Said Rei jokingly, Usagi smiled and grabbed Rei's left hand on her right hand, then both headed home.  
"You're right" - Replied Usagi, Rei leaned and kissed the corner of Usagi's mouth. When they were again at the temple Rei stopped walking, and Usa worried for that. - "What's wrong Rei?"  
"Usagi I. I remembered everything" - Usagi dropped Rei's hand  
"Did you just.?" - Rei shook her head. - "While we were walking?"  
"No, before that"  
"While battling the youmas then?"  
"No, when I was running into the woods"  
"Ah" '''''Why didn't I notice that?. Why didn't she say something? Wait a moment, she DID say something, didn't she? She said: 'that happens after years of practice ODANGO ATAMA''''  
  
They entered to the temple and went to sleep, Usagi was once again preparing her futon beside Rei's.  
  
"Are you speechless?" - Asked Rei  
"No, no, it's just that I'm glad you're back, I wouldn't have known how to tell Luna that" - Usagi tried to smile to Rei but failed, she blushed, last time she was left speechless was when Rei had just kiss her. Kami, how she wished that nothing of that had happen, but that wasn't the truth, actually she was happy, it felt good being held and protected by someone who thought they loved each other, someone that didn't see her as a naïve child. Usagi wanted to cry and turn her back to Rei. - "I'm going to clean the kitchen" - And without hesitation she left the room.  
  
Rei followed her after a moment, she knew Usagi wasn't just nervous, but mad too, she was trying to find the best way to make Usa feel better, she usually joked her but she also knew that she needed other kind of measures, Usagi was on her way back to the bedroom and Rei followed again, then she thought about something.  
  
"Usa-chan?"  
"Yes?"  
"If my memory is not betraying me, there still were 6 youmas when I was knocked out. How did you get rid of them?" - That was an easy topic, common for both of them and wasn't dangerous at all, excellent for a new conversation.  
"Well, I just kept kicking their asses until they gave up"  
"The six of them? What you'd do if they surrounded you like today?"  
"Oh they tried, but when I destroyed 3 of them and 1 on the floor thanks to Makoto's and yours training, the other 2 ran away, they were afraid"  
"Wow, that's excellent"  
"Do you really think that?"  
"Positive" - Rei closed the distance between them and put a hand on Usagi's shoulder. - "You saved my life"  
  
Usagi got lost on those amethyst eyes and the tenderness of Rei's touch.  
  
"You would have done the same for me" - Whispered Usagi while Rei slowly leaned on, parted lips, giving Usagi time enough to turn away, the princess was holding her breath, then it was the moment. Rei tenderly kissed Usagi's lips that were waiting for her, she spent a while studying them with her own until Usagi surrender to her feelings.  
  
Much, much later, a spent couple laid sprawled on the futon under their sheets, still heaving from exertion.  
"Rei?"  
"Mmmhhh?"  
"Let's not wait so long next time, okay?" Two very satisfied grins, then the couple drifted off into much needed sleep.  
  
THE END  
  
A/N: Did you like the fic? All feedbacks are welcome. 


End file.
